The Reflection
by randomtuna13
Summary: Hermione held her breathes. If she wishes to catch Malfoy in action for whatever he did, then it's the time. Hermione's lips formed a smile. She will catch Malfoy tonight and make that annoying boy get detention. [translated from Kenapa Sama?]


**The Reflection**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

Plot and dialogues are made up

 **warning :**

this is originally written in Indonesian, pardon for any grammar mistakes

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

There's _definitely_ something wrong with Malfoy. Hermione has been watching that blonde-haired boy for couple days. Not that she was ordered to by Harry or Ron. But, because she was consumed by personal seems to be that kind of person who'd like to breach against rules but gladly let other people acknowledge the punishments. These past days, she frequently saw Crabbe and Goyle, their cronies, wandering without Malfoy. This scenery drew a big question for Hermione, because those two dumb idiots looked like a guardian Troll without someone to guard. As a dedicated Prefect, it becomes Hermione's duty to keep an eye on Malfoy.

When Hermione walked out from Library, accidentally she overheard Malfoy yelled angrily to Crabbe and Goyle. What has been debated was unclear to process, but Hermione successfully eavesdropped some words.

"I don't freaking care if there's someone spot me on, Goyle. I have planned to be back tonight. And I will _do it._ "

Hermione held her breathes. If she wishes to catch Malfoy in action for whatever he did, then it's the time. Hermione's lips formed a smile. _She will catch Malfoy tonight and make that annoying boy get detention._

.

.

.

For preparation, Hermione had borrowed Harry's Cloak of Invisibility. Actually 'borrow' wasn't the exact word. But Hermione didn't steal it either, because she was just meant to use that Cloak for tonight plan.

By analyzing what she had overheard, she knew that Malfoy wouldn't be sneaking out before ten. 10.00 pm is the maximum sleep-time for every dormitory. And if Malfoy wouldn't tell what he had done or what he _planned_ to re-do to his closest friends, it was enough to ensure Hermione that he would not let another Slytherin's find out as well.

Less than fifteen minutes to twelve, Hermione wore the Cloak and stood on the corridor that leads to Slytherin's dormitory. No significant movement, unless she counted on how many times The Bloody Baron passed.

Around twenty minutes of endless and boring waiting, finally Hermione spotted Malfoy's silhouette appeared on the end of the corridor. He was very keen, observed around his feet. Wrapped under his black tunic, with wand ready in his hands.

Hermione tiptoed to muffle the sound of her footsteps, following any movements of Malfoy. She did not really pay much attention to which path he took. The next thing, she knew was that they finally came to a dark empty classroom. Malfoy entered the class. Hermione quickly followed before Malfoy shut the door. The room was very dark and had a creepy atmosphere that bumped every sane person.

 _What will he do in this class?_ Hermione thought curiously.

It took a full minute for Hermione to realize that Malfoy stood still, overlooked something. Initially, Hermione thought that Malfoy was preparing to do anything he would have done. But what surprised her was when she knew that Malfoy was _already doing it_.

His silence was not purposeless. That tall figure was facing a mirror. Giant mirror with height ceiling, with gold frames engraved, and standing on two paws. An inscription was engraved on the top of the curve: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. This mirror seemed familiar, she must have seen it somewh—oh!

 _The Mirror of Erised that Harry and Ron had told me!_ Hermione almost shrieked. _But.. what did Malfoy do, here?_

A rush of memories filled Hermione. She remembered in her First Year at Hogwarts, her two best friends, Harry and Ron had founded the Mirror of Erised. She could recall what Harry said at that time. _This mirror showed our deepest desires_. Harry saw the family he never had. Ron saw himself surpassed the success of his older siblings. Deepest desire ... _what is Malfoy's deepest desires?_

"Lumos," Malfoy raised his wand, tipped a bluish glow. He seemed to be quite satisfied with the minimal light, as long as he could still see what's in the mirror.

The mirror pictured... Hermione and Malfoy were sharing a hug, dancing at Yule Ball night.

 _Impossible!_ Hermione nearly screeched again. _Malfoy's deepest desire is us, dancing together?_

"Hermione.." Malfoy softly whispered longingly. "..If only you knew."

In the midst of shock, Hermione looked back at the mirror and the image that reflected there, had changed. This time, it showed the picture of Malfoy and Hermione kissing passionately under the mistletoe. Hermione's cheeks heated up. It seemed she could not get rid of that image. Malfoy and herself image, embraced each other. And her lips upon his lips…

 _What was I thinking!_ Hermione snapped herself. Suddenly, the bright idea to catch Malfoy in action and make him get detention did not seem appealing again. She has sudden desire to return and lay upon her comfortable mattress in the dormitory. She wanted to get out of here, as soon as possible.

 _"If only, all of this could really happen, Hermione ..."_

Hermione stopped her gesture; her hands were frozen under the invisibility cloak, already holding the handle of the door.

 _For God sake, why my heart was pounding fast?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _But Hermione forgot one essential thing._

 _Why did the Mirror of Erised reflected the same images for her and Malfoy's deepest desires?_

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

So I decided to translated this fic because someone asked me to.

Forgive me for any grammar mistakes or uncommon phrases, I can't tell the difference between British English and American-English very well.

So, there is some twisting here. Have you figured it out? ;))


End file.
